


[vid] Galaxyrise

by starlady



Category: Apollo 13 (1995), Contact (1997), Europa Report (2013), Gravity (2013), Interstellar (2014), The Martian (2015)
Genre: Embedded Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The sky calls to us/If we do not destroy ourselves/We will one day venture to the stars</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Galaxyrise

source: _Apollo 13, Contact, Europa Report, Gravity, Interstellar, The Martian_  
audio: Symphony of Science, "Glorious Dawn (Cosmos Remix)"   
length: 3:38  
stream: [**on Critical Commons**](http://www.criticalcommons.org/Members/starlady/clips/galaxyrise/view)  
download: [**161MB mp4 on mediafire**](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/9ffkwy5x14ey1t3/%5B28%5D_Galaxyrise.mp4)  
summary: _The sky calls to us/If we do not destroy ourselves/We will one day venture to the stars_

[ **Original Festivids post** ](https://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/275876.html)

A Festivids 2015 treat for [](https://niyalune.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**niyalune**](https://niyalune.dreamwidth.org/). Thanks to [](http://mrquadcopter.tumblr.com)[](http://mrquadcopter.tumblr.com)**mrquadcopter** for beta watching.

 

[Galaxyrise](https://vimeo.com/155333841) from [starlady](https://vimeo.com/user10907690) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

password: festivids

Lyrics  
If you wish to make an apple pie from scratch  
You must first invent the universe

Space is filled with a network of wormholes  
You might emerge somewhere else in space  
Some when-else in time

The sky calls to us  
If we do not destroy ourselves  
We will one day venture to the stars

A still more glorious dawn awaits  
Not a sunrise, but a galaxy rise  
A morning filled with 400 billion suns  
The rising of the Milky Way

The cosmos is full beyond measure of elegant truths  
Of exquisite interrelationships  
Of the awesome machinery of nature

I believe our future depends powerfully  
On how well we understand this cosmos  
In which we float like a mote of dust  
In the morning sky

But the brain does much more than just recollect  
It inter-compares, it synthesizes, it analyzes  
it generates abstractions

The simplest thought like the concept of the number one  
Has an elaborate logical underpinning  
The brain has its own language  
For testing the structure and consistency of the world

For thousands of years  
People have wondered about the universe  
Did it stretch out forever  
Or was there a limit

From the big bang to black holes  
From dark matter to a possible big crunch  
Our image of the universe today  
Is full of strange sounding ideas

How lucky we are to live in this time  
The first moment in human history  
When we are in fact visiting other worlds

The surface of the earth is the shore of the cosmic ocean  
Recently we've waded a little way out  
And the water seems inviting


End file.
